


Never Again

by Fangodess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cogsworth is protective, did i mention gastons a dick becuase he is, gastons a dick, stanley is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: i got this prompt forever ago “ 15. “I don’t want to hurt you” Stanfou” and i wrote it and put it out for about a day and hated it so i deleted it and told myself i would rewrite it later and proceeded to promptly completly forget about it. so im sorry it took so long. i feel like ive been saying that a lot lately so sorry about that too. here it is





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt forever ago “ 15. “I don’t want to hurt you” Stanfou” and i wrote it and put it out for about a day and hated it so i deleted it and told myself i would rewrite it later and proceeded to promptly completly forget about it. so im sorry it took so long. i feel like ive been saying that a lot lately so sorry about that too. here it is

Etienne lay in the woods, having just needed some time alone overwhelmed by the business of the castle, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Assuming it was Stanley he turned around smiling widely. His entire face fell when he saw who was behind him.  
“LeFou, I thought you would be happier to see me,” Gaston said a catlike smile spreading across his face.  
“Ga-Gaston, what are you…you were dead,” Etienne stuttered out stumbling backwards.  
“I managed to survive but it has taken me months to fully recover,” Gaston explained.   
“Why are you here?” Etienne asked.  
“Are you not happy to see me my friend? I am here because need your help,” Gaston replies, “I can’t go back, they’ll kill me. You don’t want me dead, do you?”  
Maybe, Etienne thought immediately feeling guilty, “No,” was his reply.  
“Of course not,” he said gently cupping his face and pulling his bottom lip down, “I need you to hide me and bring me food. You’ll do that for me, right?”  
Etienne nodded breathless and not trusting his voice. He was suddenly back before the battle, before he met Stanley and fell in love, back when he was just Gaston’s idiot side kick. He was suddenly LeFou again the fool who would do anything for Gaston because he loved him… right?  
“Good boy,” Gaston said stroking his face and leaning forward as if to kiss him before he abruptly stepped backwards and taking his hands off him, “Now go get me some food.”  
***   
Stanley was worried about Etienne. He was being distant and withdrawn. He had begun to call himself a fool and seemed to lose all the confidence in himself that Stanley had slowly help him build.  
“Etienne, honey,” he said gently placing his hand on the zoned-out man’s shoulder. He didn’t expect the violent flinch that he got in response, “Hey it’s okay, it’s just me. Are you okay?”  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine mon amour,” Etienne stuttered out shaking his head as if to physically clear his thoughts.  
“No, you’re not tell me what’s wrong, you can tell me anything,” Stanley asked again softly.  
Stanley was being so gentle and caring and he sounded like he really wanted to make sure Etienne was okay. Etienne considered tell him but then he remembered what Gaston had said, Stanley was only kind he didn’t really care about him. Gaston was the only one who would put up with him.  
“I’m fine, I assure you I am just a little tired,” Etienne said.  
“Do you want to go take a nap?” Stanley asked, “I noticed you hadn’t been sleeping much these past couple nights.”  
Etienne was stunned, he had expected Stanley to laugh or tell him that if he worked more he wouldn’t notice the exhaustion but instead he had offered to let him sleep.  
“Um, yes actually, I’m quite tired. Will you sleep with me?” Etienne said in a momentary lapse of judgement, “you don’t have too, I’m sorry,” he stuttered out looking down.  
“I would love too,” Stanley said cupping Etienne’s face, “Come along mon amour.”  
Etienne stood up smiling and stumbled after Stanley. Even if Stanley was only doing it to be nice perhaps he could let himself indulge just a little.  
They fell into the bed and wrapped themselves around each other. They clung to each other like the other would disappear if they let go. Etienne slept better than he had in weeks.  
***  
LeFou crept back into the woods with food for Gaston. He found him in the cave he’d been living in since his near death. They didn’t speak when LeFou walked in he just wordlessly handed Gaston the food.  
“Is that all you brought?” Gaston said sneering at the food LeFou had brought. It was all the food from his meals from the last 2 days, he had not eaten to make sure he had enough for Gaston.  
“Yes, I’m sorry it’s hard to sneak out food,” LeFou stuttered shrinking backwards.  
Gaston sneered at him stalking forward, “Oh dear LeFou, I don’t think you are trying hard enough,” he cupped his hands over LeFou’s face and looked into his eyes, “Now I don’t want to hurt you but how can you expect me to survive with this little food.”  
LeFou stuttered not knowing what to say, he had failed again, “That was all I could get I’m sorry.”  
Gaston’s face transformed into one of rage and malice, “Maybe if you didn’t eat so much you could have had more,” he snarled shoving LeFou backwards. He kneed LeFou in the stomach causing him to cry out and crumple to the ground.  
“God you’re so pitiful, worthless,” He kicked him in the stomach hitting old bruises he had left in the other fits of rage he had thrown when LeFou failed him again and again.  
LeFou laid there sobbing as Gaston continued to assault him and beat him until he was laying there with blood pouring down his face and he was having trouble breathing. Gaston stormed off in to the woods, leaving LeFou there alone and in pain. After a about half an hour he finally managed to get up and drag himself back to the castle.   
He tried to slip through the halls unnoticed but had no such luck, “Monsieur Etienne, what happened to you?” his head snapped up at the sound of Cogsworth’s voice.  
“Nothing, I’m fine I just, um,” he paused trying to think of an excuse, “fell, down the stairs.”  
“That is not what happened. You do not get that hurt from falling down the stairs. I insist that you tell me right now what happened,” Cogsworth said his voice sounding commanding, “Did Stanley do this to you?” he said in shock.  
“NO,” LeFou exclaimed, “no, no he would never. It wasn’t Stanley.”  
“Then who did?” Cogsworth insisted.  
“I’m fine,” LeFou said desperately trying to get out of the situation.  
“That’s not what I asked,” Cogsworth said firmly.  
LeFou felt tears begin to run down his face.  
“Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay, let’s get you cleaned up then we can talk about this okay?” Cogsworth added quickly seeing the young man’s distress. He gently leads him to the kitchens, which were abandoned as dinner had ended hours ago. He got a basin of water and a cloth and calmly cleaned off LeFou’s face stopping every time he hissed.  
“Now tell me what happened. We can fix this, whatever it is,” Cogsworth said.  
“I did something bad, something that will probably get me kicked out,” LeFou said shaking as tears began to run down his face again, “Maybe it will get me killed, I’d deserve it.”  
“I’m sure whatever you did isn’t that bad. I won’t let anyone kick you out or kill you. Now tell me,” Cogsworth said gently to him.  
“Gaston is alive,” he said silently.  
“What?” Cogsworth said quiet rage simmering below the surface.  
“I’ve been harboring him into the woods. I’m so sorry,” LeFou sobbed.  
“What?” Cogsworth screamed.  
“I’m so sorry. I’ll leave, I understand,” LeFou cried.  
“No, no, you did nothing wrong. Are you okay?” Cogsworth said trying not to let his anger show.  
“What?” LeFou stuttered, “But I’ve been harboring Gaston in the woods. I don’t deserve…”   
“Don’t say that,” Cogsworth quickly cutting him off, “I have half a mind to go out in those woods and kill him myself. Look at you, look what he did to you. I’m going to kill him,” Cogsworth practically growled.  
“No, you don’t need to its fine. I’m fine. I don’t want him to hurt you. Its fine I probably deserved it,” LeFou said looking away.  
“No, you didn’t. He hurt you and you never deserved that. We’re going to go and find him and put him to death for his crimes,” Cogsworth said.  
“No, no don’t, its fine I’m not worth it,” LeFou said panicking they obviously didn’t understand how dangerous Gaston was.  
“No, he will pay for his crimes against you and others,” Cogsworth said.  
“I don’t want you to get hurt. He’ll kill you. Please don’t,” LeFou said panicking.  
That’s when Stanley walked in, “Mon amour, are you okay? What happened to your face?”  
“I’m fine. I’m fine,” he said panicking.  
“No, you’re not. What happened?” he asked sitting down next to him and pulling him close.  
“I’m sorry,” he stuttered out sobbing into Stanley’s shoulder. Stanley looked up wide eyed and confused.  
“Gaston’s alive,” Cogsworth said scarily calm.  
“What?” Stanley practically screams jumping up. LeFou cried out falling backwards.  
“Mon dieu, my love I’m sorry are you okay,” he gasps spinning around to face LeFou.  
“I’m sorry,” he said shrinking backwards.  
“For what?” he asked cupping LeFou’s face.  
“I harbored Gaston for weeks,” LeFou said.  
“Out of fear,” Stanley said calmly. He turned to Cogsworth, “Go find him. We’ll deal with him when you bring him back,” he growled.  
“You really don’t have too,” LeFou said, “I can deal with him and if he’s planning anything I’ll tell you.”  
“I’m not letting him hurt you,” Stanley said kissing him softly, “Never again.”


End file.
